


What It's Like

by Sandrene09



Category: Smosh
Genre: Angst, F/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrene09/pseuds/Sandrene09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This is what it’s like to be young and foolish and in love.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It's Like

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of my fic. This can be found on my tumblr and my lj.

This is what it’s like to be young and foolish and in love—staying up late and playing video games until the sun rose while having non-stop conversations about anything and everything under the sun.

Love, back then, meant goofing around in Anthony’s bedroom until his mom knocked on his door and told them to keep quiet. Love meant him and Anthony whispering to each other corny jokes at two in the morning until one of them laughed loudly enough to send the other one into a laughing fit. Anthony’s mom would knock on his door again, irate at being kept awake by two rowdy boys, and Ian and Anthony would immediately quiet down, but not before giggling first. The next morning, Anthony’s mom would look unimpressed at Ian and Anthony’s quiet apology for keeping her up, but she wouldn’t scold Anthony after Ian left the house because she knew what it was like to be young and foolish and in love.

This is what it’s like to be  _not quite as young_ and foolish and in love—looking at Anthony as he excitedly told him about the latest Nintendo console and smiling as he talked about his and Kalel’s plans for their vacation.

Love is listening. Love is smiling and being happy for his best friend. Love is keeping everything he felt inside. Love is not telling Anthony the truth—that there are times when the only thing that could calm him was Anthony’s presence.

  
This is what it’s like to be  _not quite as young_ and  _not quite as foolish_  but  _still very much in love_ —standing with Anthony at the aisle, both dressed in clean, pure white.

Love means smiling at the love of his life and keeping still despite wanting to grab Anthony and just kiss him, regardless of the moment. Love is being near Anthony and whispering to him when he looks like he’s going to get panic attacks.

Love is looking at the lucky girl in white walking down the aisle, and not running away from the pain.

  
To love is to endure, he supposes. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not make money from this, and I don’t own Smosh.


End file.
